


All I want to have

by little_frodo



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Ivar wants his bishop in bed, M/M, Sex, Short & Sweet, Sub Ivar (Vikings), fluffy Ivar, not really porn but they do fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: Just another small, little fluffy moment between Heahmund and Ivar. Nothing more except for a bit sex.





	All I want to have

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun with this short story! :) I just wrote it down because well.... I felt like it. It's nothing special tho. But I cannot get enough of these two :)

„By all the _gods_ , Heahmund...“

 

Strong fingers pressed over his lips, keeping back the words that escaped from Ivars moaning mouth. Heahmund fucked him harder now, knowing Ivar was close to his orgasm, panting, groaning. And although Heahmund wrapped his hand hand hard enough over Ivars lips to silent him, the young viking bit his finger, leaving Heahmund hissing lightly at him.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Ivar. I don't want anyone to hear.”

 

Of course he did not – that's why Ivar had the intention to let at least someone hear his filthy moans, grinning on the inside while being fucked the best by his bishop. They were in a stable hidden behind a big amount of hay for the horses; Ivar was lying on his back on an old, nearly rotted table made out of wood, while Heahmund had his hands grabbed in Ivar's hips and kept fucking him with wild, deep thrusts. The ones that made Ivar shiver inside, making him want more and more. More than these short fucks behind some hay.

 

Ivar bit Heahmund's finger harder, letting him hiss again – when the bishops eyes met Ivars, the young viking smiled a bit, groaning when a deep thrust hit his prostate.

 

“Bishop – I want more. I do not... ah...!” he whispered, clenching Heahmunds shoulders hard. He should probably wait with the talking, he knew it even without Heahmund sinking down at him and kissing him firmly. It still tasted forbidden good; the bishop was like a wild fruit, so delicious and tasty. When Ivar felt the thrusts slowing down a bit, but going _deeper_ than before, with more sensibility, he moaned softly.

 

“What do you want to say...”, the bishop gasped against his lips, leaving Ivar shivering when he felt the warm breath on his skin. His lips were still tense from all the kissing they had done before and during their session; but _fuck_ , how can a man kiss like that?

 

Ivar began to understand why so many women were captured just by the look on that beautiful face.

 

Biting his lower lip lightly, Ivar clenched his fingers deeper into Heahmunds shoulder, feeling the thrusts became harder again; the wetness of spit and precum was doing a great job on letting Ivar feel like being in valhalla. He felt his muscles moving a bit, and his stomach began to build up a warm ball of floating heat inside.

 

Heahmund kissed Ivar again, biting softly into the heated skin; he knew that Ivar was close now, so close, so he started to thrust faster again, grabbing Ivars hipbones to keep him in this position.

 

With his head thrown back and his lips trembling, Ivar began to moan again – he tried to hide the upcoming feelings as good as he could, but when he felt his orgasm building in his stomach fast and heated, he didn't give a damn about who the fuck was outside and was probably listening to him being fucked.

 

A scratch on the bishops back, nails digging deep inside the flesh, leaving the bishop hissing quietly, and Ivar came hard. The orgasm ripped out every thought out of his mind, leaving him boneless and soft and uncontrolled, while he still felt Heahmund seeking his release.

 

One, two, three more thrusts, heavily and unforgivable, and Heahmund spilled his hot load deep inside the heathen, letting his guts lead him in his final movements. He still had his hands on Ivars hips, letting his orgasm slow down until he felt that Ivar was coming down from his high too. The vibrating twitches from Ivars entrance were slowing down; they were panting against each other, ignoring the loud float outside the stable. People were walking around, talking, laughing, while Ivar started to caress the bishops hair.

 

He loved the deep black of his hair so much; it was like night time, or like a big and proud raven flying around in the heights of the sky.

 

Heahmund felt Ivar's gaze on him; he looked at the heathen, smiling slightly.

 

“So, what do you wanted to say before you came?”

 

Ivar blushed softly, pulling up his pants as good as he could himself while Heahmund was doing the same.

 

“See... I mean...for how long we've been doing this now, bishop?”

 

Heahmund laughed shortly. His blue eyes met Ivars, knowing he needed to say the correct answer so he wouldn't get into trouble.

 

“For a couple of months, I guess.”

 

“Yes, right. You know... uhm... I mean we know each other pretty well now, and I thought... throughout the last nights I felt like I have... too much... you know, there is quite a lot of space in my … er... bed.”

Ivar knew his words sounded idiotic; he felt his cheeks reddening even deeper, especially because Heahmund was watching him while he talked this dumb stuff about sharing a bed together. He also knew that no one should know about them, knowing that there was no way in which anyone would ever accept this – but Ivar was sick of spending the nights alone, he was sick of hiding inside a stable or a fish house just to fuck shortly and then being all left alone.

 

“You want me to stay? Over night?”

 

“Yes.. only if you think.. well, it's a dumb idea. Forget about it.”

 

Ivar pulled himself to the corner of the old table; he grabbed his crutch and wanted to stand up, but two big hands were stopping him. One hand was running over his cheek, ending at his chin and lifting it up lightly; blue eyes seemed to look inside his soul, letting him feel a hot brush of heat even in his toes.

 

“If you want to, I can sleep in your bed. I wondered when you will ask.” Heahmund said slowly; just when Ivar wanted to say something, he felt a soft, burning kiss on his lips, leaving him breathless.

 

When Ivar opened his eyes again, the bishop smiled.

 

“But for the next time: if you ever moan like this again, I will not stop fucking you until you beg for it. I can be very hard and punishing.”

 

“Oh, I am sure I do not want to miss that.”

 

 


End file.
